


(Español) la verdad no sé poner título ustedes imaginen uno muy cool

by kitsunematsuri



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blind Ichimaru, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, They're actually both underage I'm sorry, college students, por qué escribí las tags en inglés? ni idea, shortfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunematsuri/pseuds/kitsunematsuri
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou es un prodigio estudiando en una universidad llena de "adultos" imbéciles. Pero la persona que más le irrita es un chico ciego con el que comparte varias clases, Ichimaru Gin.¿Será que Hitsugaya podrá aprender a llevarse bien con su compañero? ¿Sentirá algo de pena por él? ¿No sirvo para escribir este tipo de cosas? Esa última parte es cierta.





	(Español) la verdad no sé poner título ustedes imaginen uno muy cool

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen mi falta de sentido del humor y profesionalismo. No sé escribir fics.

Era irritante. Aquella constante expresión era irritante.

No le importaba si estaba ciego o lo que fuera, sus ojos cerrados y su infinita sonrisa de presumido lograban sacarle de quicio con sólo mirarlo. Era como observar una máscara de zorro en un festival.

Hitsugaya Toushirou era un estudiante prodigio en aquella universidad, teniendo a penas 14 años mientras sus compañeros en su mayoría pasaban de los 18 con algunas excepciones. Cabello desordenado y blanco naturalmente, ojos de un suave color verde con tintes azules no muy notables, piel algo bronceada pero suave y perfecta. Su cuerpo lucía bastante delgado, pero para su edad estaba bien formado.

Hitsugaya detestaba a su compañero Ichimaru Gin, ambos cursaban la misma carrera en la universidad técnica de Tokyo, y se veían en casi todas las clases. Incluso habían trabajado juntos varias veces para asignaciones de la universidad, pero definitivamente no podía soportarlo.

Estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él por su edad al principio, eventualmente las personas comenzaban a temerle gracias al constante mal humor y las aterradoras habilidades tanto intelectuales como físicas del pequeño de 133cm.

Pero Ichimaru era diferente. No sólo no le tenía miedo como el resto, sino que disfrutaba de escuchar al menor gruñir y gritarle que lo deje en paz mientras el resto de sus compañeros observaban asombrados a lo lejos. Las personas que los veían no tenían idea si el peliplateado era estúpido o tenía algún deseo de muerte.

Ichimaru Gin era un genio de 185cm, cabello plateado casi blanco. Sus ojos siempre estaban cerrados, sus pestañas eran largas y bonitas. Su rostro en sí era bastante masculino pero delicado al mismo tiempo, su piel pálida, casi más clara que su cabello. A pesar de su condición de ceguera, era de los mejores estudiantes, con notas y coeficiente que igualaban a su compañero prodigio. Su cuerpo se veía delgado pero era bastante atlético y se destacaba en todo igual que Toushirou.

Ambos competían constantemente por las mejores notas en todas las materias. Siempre obtenían los primeros lugares en las calificaciones y eran los primeros en entregar las asignaciones. Básicamente se podría decir que eran rivales en todo lo que hacían.

Toushirou sabía que a Gin también le temían, pero de otras maneras. Todos sentían alguna alarma encenderse dentro de ellos cuando el sonriente hombre se acercaba. A pesar de ser atractivo, dejaba con los nervios de punta a quien se le acercase, aunque de una manera distinta como le dejaba al peliblanco.

Todos sentían algo podrido viniendo del hombre alto, pero el pequeño no tenía ningún miedo de esto. Era mejor así, se evitaba las molestias de soportar más gente molesta por gritarle al más alto.

...

Caminando a su casa tranquilamente, Ichimaru sintió que lo estaban siguiendo. Fue así por un buen rato hasta que se sintió acorralado y empujado hacia lo que se sentía como un callejón. Era más frío y se sentía húmedo.

Reconoció las voces que murmuraban a su alrededor, eran de la universidad.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si no es la princesa caminando sola a casa... —Una voz familiar sonó a su derecha, y las demás rieron.

Ichimaru sólo sonrió tranquilamente, sin ponerse nervioso o demostrar algún tipo de miedo. —¿Vinieron a escoltarme, plebeyos?

Sintió algo acercarse a alta velocidad a él y lo esquivó fácilmente, escabulléndose entre la conmoción de hombres. Al próximo que sintió lo esquivó y contrarrestó de igual manera, como si luchar fuera algo natural para él.

Lastimosamente Gin no sintió los pasos atrás de él y el bate moverse hacia su cabeza con fuerza y rapidez.

No pudo esquivarlo y terminó en el suelo, totalmente aturdido. El golpe acalló sus sentidos dejando un pitido agudo sin tener la capacidad de escuchar su alrededor por su oído izquierdo, incluso sintió la sangre comenzar a salir lentamente.

Se preparó para recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. Gin trató de componerse un poco con sus brazos temblorosos, tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía en el lugar, sólo escuchó golpes y confusos chillidos de los atacantes, y una nueva voz familiar que maldecía a diestra y siniestra sin ningún temor. Aquella persona aparentemente se había deshecho ya del individuo con el bate, y los pocos golpes que no lograba esquivar no le hacían perder la compostura.

Los que quedaron en pie huyeron, y el peligris apreció el suave sonido de un lápiz contra un cuaderno, y luego la página siendo arrancada.

—Eso será suficiente. —Ichimaru estaba seguro de que la voz pertenecía al pequeño prodigio de su universidad.

—¿Hitsugaya...? —Preguntó algo débil, solo para cerciorarse, ya que su audición no estaba en las mejoras condiciones.

—Sí. Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte, ¿crees que puedas caminar sosteniéndote de mí?

—¿Puedes?

Sintió un pellizco en su hombro y Gin rió suavemente. Hitsugaya se irritó más, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Te voy a levantar, ¿listo? —El más alto asintió y ambos trataron de levantar el peso, había sido más fácil de lo que Ichimaru pensó.

Toushirou se aseguró de tener los bolsos de ambos y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Vives cerca?

—Uh... No, debo tomar el tren a casa...

—No creo que me de tiempo de llevarte, tratar tus heridas, y volver. Te quedarás en mi casa. —Incluso en esa situación el chico era bastante firme con sus decisiones, no dejando que la situación lo afectara en lo más mínimo.

—Podrías dejarme en el hospital...

—¿Y luego cómo volverás a casa?

Tal vez aún seguía aturdido, el menor tenía toda la razón en esos momentos. No había manera en la que ambos regresaran totalmente seguros a sus casas sin ningún problema, además de que en cuanto más rápido empezara a descansar, mejor.

El resto del camino fue silencioso exceptuando a algunas preguntas de Hitsugaya acerca de medicina o cualquier cosa que Ichimaru podría necesitar.

Al llegar al departamento del peliblanco, el mayor fue dejado con cuidado en el sillón y el chico fue por, lo que Gin creyó era, un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó y de nuevo se fue, dejando al peliplateado en el sofá preguntándose exactamente dónde estaba.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? Tengo agua, té, gaseosas y... Agua. —Esto causó una pequeña risa escapar de los labios del mayor. Entonces Hitsugaya sí tenía sentido del humor.

—Algo de té estaría bien.

—Bien, ¿te gusta la sandía? —La pregunta dejó a Gin confundido. ¿Estaba ofreciéndole té de sandía?

—No me disgusta. —Su sonrisa se sentía algo satisfactoria para el más bajo, no era la usual sonrisa de presumido que solía portar, era más de confusión y algo de anticipación. Después de todo, el cara de zorro estaba en el territorio del pequeño león esta vez.

—Okay. —Con el tiempo Ichimaru aprendió a reconocer cuando alguien sonreía al hablar, y estaba seguro de que Hitsugaya lo hacía en aquél momento. Eso le irritó un poco, pero despertó más su curiosidad hacia el pequeño.

Era como un juego entre ambos de quién podría ser más irritante o astuto, y eso le gustaba a Gin. Toushirou le gustaba a Gin, mucho.

Había comenzado a sentir atracción hacia él desde el momento en el que notó que el pequeño prodigio no le tenía miedo como el resto de las personas. Le atrajo más aún lo inteligente y determinado que era el peliblanco para hacer todo, siempre daba lo mejor de sí, y aunque era mandón cuando trabajaban en equipo, no podía negar que sus maneras eran eficaces y casi perfectas; obviamente, su propio toque le añadía lo que faltaba para que fuera perfecto totalmente.

Se conocían un poco, por ejemplo Gin sabía que tenía un gato llamado Hyourinmaru, y que ambos tenían una amiga en común que estudiaba en otra facultad. Sabía que a Toushirou le gustaba que lo trataran como un adulto y que le gustaba hacer todo bien, hasta descansar y comer.

En el fondo, estaba feliz de que fuera el pequeño quien le hubiera salvado.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando dicho chico volvió de la cocina y posó algo en algo de madera al frente, el de ojos cerrados supuso que era una mesa.

—Espera un momento a que se enfríe un poco, me distraje y se me pasó un poco el agua.

Eso era extraño en él. Una de las manos del mayor buscó en la dirección de donde venía la voz, y comenzó a registrar su rostro. La mano del más pequeño golpeó la suya con suficiente fuerza para echarla a un lado.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Preguntó irritado.

—Estoy viendo si no estás muy lastimado.

—Podrías haber preguntado, ¿sabes?

—¿Me habrías dicho la verdad?

El silencio fue la respuesta más clara, Hitsugaya no podía creer que el zorro viera a través de él tan bien. Todo el tiempo sentía como si pudiera ver a través de su alma.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Mister Perfecto cometiendo un error en algo tan simple como hacer té no suena como algo muy natural si me preguntas, mucho menos que estuvieras distraído.

El león arqueó una ceja. —¿Me observas?

—¿Cómo lo haría?

Se quería pegar un tiro, tal vez uno de los golpes a su cabeza lo había dejado algo aturdido. Claro que no lo hace, está ciego, estúpido.

—... Lo siento. —Se ganó una risa por parte del otro.

—No te preocupes, pero sí te presto mucha atención cuando estudiamos juntos, eres alguien brillante, y vale la pena escuchar lo que dices.

Era extraño ser halagado por aquél tipo comúnmente tan irritante. Él esperó a que la burla llegara, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y tus padres? —Preguntó el zorro con curiosidad.

—No tengo, vivo con mi abuela y ella está de viaje. Quiso que fuera con ella, pero no puedo faltar a la universidad. —Se negaba a ser irresponsable. Antes de que el otro pudiera burlarse de esto, ya que le vio las ganas, lo interrumpió. —Tú no vives con tus padres, ¿cierto?

—Yep, ¿cómo supiste?

—Tu acento es de Kyoto. —Respondió fríamente mientras revisaba el té para saber si ya era bebible.

—Oh~ Una estrella dorada para el alumno aplicado.

—Una palabra más y tendrás un ojo morado. —Gruñó entre dientes, acribillandolo con la mirada.

—Qué miedo, qué miedo~ —Lo cantó en un tono claramente sarcástico, pero luego agregó. —En realidad se suponía que ellos vinieran conmigo, pero por cosas del trabajo tuve que venir solo con un permiso.

—¿Un permiso? ¿Es por tu ceguera o...?

—Soy menor de edad, Hitsugaya. —El menor casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!

—Hmn. ♥ Tengo 16 ahora mismo, sólo que a mi no me graduaron a mitad del año.

Hitsugaya estaba impresionado, no tenía idea de que aquél tipo tan alto estuviera en una situación similar.

—¡Luces mucho mayor que eso! —Exclamó, dejando que su lado infantil e impresionable tomara control de él. Esto le pareció tan adorable a Gin que no pudo evitar reír suavemente, Toushirou sin duda tenía un lado aún más lindo.

—Me lo dicen muy seguido. —Suspiró suavemente, sintió una pequeña mano en su pierna y otra en su mano jalando despacio.

—¿Puedes beberlo solo?

Ichimaru asintió y dejó que el menor lo guiara hasta el té, el cual tomó en sus manos con mucho cuidado y procedió a beber de igual manera. Sintió cómo Hitsugaya se sentaba a su lado y degustaba el té también.

—Oh, sabe mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Verdad? También estaba inseguro al principio cuando mi abuela lo compró, pero es realmente delicioso.

El mayor asintió, dándole la razón. Iba a tratar de iniciar una conversación, pero el menor le ganó en esto.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó en un tono más suave de lo normal, parecía comenzar a relajarse al lado del zorro.

—Un poco, pero si quieres te doy dinero para que compres algo.

Sabía que lo decía para que no se arriesgara a cortarse o algo haciendo comida. Le irritó, pero tampoco tenía ganas de cocinar.

—Bien, pero sólo pagarás la mitad.

—Okay~

Luego de buscar ambos dinero, Hitsugaya llevó a su invitado a su habitación, y lo recostó en su cama para que descanse mientras él iba a comprar. No sin antes asegurarle incontables veces de que el lugar era seguro y no estaba tan herido.

Ichimaru se quedó solo en la casa, en la habitación, en la cama del chico que le gustaba. Se puso boca abajo, inhalando la esencia del shampoo del menor, todo olía a él puesto a que era su casa y su habitación.

No se sentía excitado, pero sí muy embriagado por el aroma, tanto que al poco tiempo se quedó dormido, abrazando la almohada con fuerza.

Al cabo de media hora lo despertó una suave voz y una mano más pequeña que acariciaba su cabeza suavemente.

—¿Hitsu...gaya...? —Preguntó medio dormido.

—Estás en mi casa, y en mi cama, ¿quién más podría ser?

Estando aún algo dormido, se levantó y bostezó, luego se estiró un poco y volteó en la dirección donde había escuchado la voz del menor.

—Lo siento. —Dijo sonriendo de una manera más amable. —No sé en qué momento me dormí.

Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo silencio. ¿Tal vez se había ido mientras se estaba estirando? Con cuidado buscó un lugar del cual apoyarse, y terminó topándose con un suave cabello que parecía extenderse en muchas direcciones. Si tuviera que hacerse una imagen mental, diría que estaba tocando la cabeza de Hyourinmaru.

—Tus ojos... —Sonó la voz de Toushirou cerca de él. En su mente se rió por confundirlo con un gato.

—¿Qué tienen?

—... Los abriste... —Y con esto se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo estaba haciendo. Como realmente no los necesitaba, permanecía escondiendolos todo el tiempo. A parte de su amiga de la infancia y sus padres, este chico era el primero en ver sus ojos.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te incomoda?

De nuevo no había respuesta. Mientras, Hitsugaya agradecía a todos los dioses que se le ocurrieran el que el mayor no pudiera verle, ya que con sólo mirar esos ojos su rostro se pintó fuertemente de rojo. Para él, eran hermosos. Finos, pestañas gruesas, y de un tono de azul que parecía sacado directamente del hielo.

Ahí fue que notó que estaba embobado por aquellos ojos algo desorbitados que parecían estar observando su alma.

Antes nunca habría admitido que el zorro era alguien atractivo y bien parecido, pero al verlo de esa manera podría incluso gritarlo a los cielos.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo volver a la realidad, donde aparentemente había estado 5 minutos en silencio observándolo, preocupando al otro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gin, preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Y-yo, —se quería morir ahí mismo, no sólo lo había observado fijamente por una ridícula cantidad de tiempo, sino que su corazón latía tan rápido que estaba increíblemente nervioso, —estoy bien. Tranquilo... —No se le ocurrió ninguna excusa. Tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse —Traje pizza y algunas botanas, el restaurante de udon hoy no abrió.

Para ser honesto, Gin no tenía tanta hambre, pero era más porque seguía a medio dormir aún y estaba aún más atontado por ir de la mano con el pequeño.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Toushirou lo miró sintiéndose ya estúpido por la pregunta que estaba por hacer. —Uhm. Tú... ¿Usas la TV?

Gin rió suavemente y asintió. —Sí, lo hago. Me gusta escucharla y hacerme imágenes mentales de lo que sucede. —"Aunque ahora mismo preferiría prestarte atención a ti." Pensó, pero no diría algo tan cursi y patético como eso.

—Bien. —Acercó la mesita y le mostró al cara de zorro donde estaba cada cosa, para luego entender la TV y mirar de nuevo a quien ya tenía medio pedazo de pizza en su boca. Sí, definitivamente este tipo no era un adulto. —¿Quieres algo en especifico?

—Sorpréndeme.

Lo tomó como un reto y puso un canal donde estaban pasando un extraño anime con un protagonista extrañamente similar a Gin.

Mientras comían, Toushirou iba explicándole al otro la trama, y este escuchaba atentamente, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando. Ichimaru pensó que esa obsesión por la esperanza del personaje era algo irónico, ya que terminó llevándolo por un camino de desesperación, pero la trama en sí se le hizo bastante interesante. No era algo al 100% serio y bastante bizarro pero aún así era interesante y daba que pensar.

Luego pasaron a hablar de otros animes, Gin sólo conocía los que le gustaban a su mejor amigo, pero igual le parecían interesantes. Pensó que sería bueno presentarlos algún día si lograba hacer que su amigo dejara de temerle al pequeño león.

A la hora de dormir, Hitsugaya buscó un futon y lo acomodó al lado de su cama. La cama era para su invitado, quien insistió por media hora en dormir en el futon inútilmente.

—¿Sigues despierto? —Susurró Gin suavemente, acostado mirando hacia arriba.

—Sí, ¿necesitas ir al baño de nuevo? —Decidió ignorar aquella burla por parte del menor.

—Gracias, por ayudarme y por dejarme quedar aquí a pesar de cómo te trato en la universidad.

—Es entretenido.

—¿Cómo?

—Es entretenido tenerte de compañero. Eres la única persona en toda la universidad a parte de Matsumoto que se atreve a hablarme con confianza. Y aunque a veces no te soporto, —hizo una pausa para pensar en sus palabras, —es... Agradable.

Ichimaru sentía calor en su rostro.

—Además de que eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de competir conmigo, admiro eso.

Más calor, estaba seguro de que su pálida piel estaba toda roja en ese momento. La de Hitsugaya también lo estaba.

Ambos estaban en silencio, mirando hacia el techo preguntándose qué decir. Ichimaru rompió el silencio.

—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿eso significa que podemos ser amigos?

El menor lo pensó detenidamente, pensó en lo feliz que estarían su abuela, Hinamori, y Matsumoto al saber que consiguió un nuevo amigo.

—Eso... Me gustaría mucho.

Esa noche ambos descansaron bien; Gin feliz de tener más razones para hablarle al pequeño, Toushirou feliz de tener su primer amigo en la universidad.

...

El día siguiente las miradas se posaban sobre ellos.

Tuvieron que levantarse increíblemente temprano, Ichimaru fue obligado a escuchar los gritos y quejas de Hitsugaya quien lo apuraba a levantarse y comer. Tomaron el primer metro a los suburbios para que el más alto pudiera tomar una ducha y cambiarse.

La casa de Ichimaru no era como lo esperaba. Estaba totalmente ordenada y tenía protectores de esquinas por todas partes, el momento en el que Gin tropezó con el escalón se dio cuenta por qué.

Toushirou lo ayudó a levantarse. —¿Realmente vives solo aquí?

—No te preocupes, esto siempre pasa, tiendo a olvidar los escalones. —Dijo riéndose de sí mismo un poco. Al menor no le causó gracia, estaba geniunamente preocupado por él.

Se quedó sentado al lado de la puerta del baño, en caso de que el mayor tuviera algún problema y necesitara su ayuda.

—¿Hitsugaya? —Sonó la voz del zorro desde la ducha.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Es que me estaba preguntando... No vives en el mismo camino en el que me encontraste, y no te detuviste en ninguna parte mientras íbamos a tu casa. ¿Cómo fue que te topaste conmigo?

Claro que preguntaría, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Hitsugaya, estás bien? —Gin estaba ahora con sus manos en la puerta del baño, acercando su oído no herido a esta para escuchar mejor a ver si sólo no le oía.

—... Te seguía. —Escuchó un sonido de sorpresa venir del otro. —No me malentiendas, escuché una conversación entre esos tipos hace un par de semanas, pero no encontré cómo acercarme a ti y decirte sin que sonara como una broma de mal gusto, así que comencé a seguirte hasta la estación de trenes.

—Oh... Esperabas que no preguntara, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, si te hubiera dicho antes tal vez te habías ahorrado todo esto. —La puerta se abrió un poco, la larga mano de Gin estaba buscandolo. Cuando encontró su rostro le pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza, dejando el lugar enrojecido. —¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

—Si lo hubiera dicho antes de hoy tampoco le habría creído, ¿sabes? Así que no se disculpe por tonterías. —Asomó su cabeza haciendo un puchero, y Hitsugaya rió al verlo. Le pareció tierno.

—Bien, bien. Ahora que lo sabes, ve a terminar de ducharte y vístete o llegaremos tarde. —Ichimaru volvió a portar su usual sonrisa y cerró la puerta para continuar con lo suyo.

Al terminar Gin se vistió, y sólo necesitó ayuda para acomodar su corbata. Al salir, Toushirou le prometió ir otro día a visitar para complacer a su nuevo amigo, quien quería mostrarle el resto de su casa.

Cuando llegaron, casi 5 minutos antes de empezar la primera materia, las miradas extrañadas estaban sobre ambos. Era inusual ver a esos dos juntos sin que se intentaran asesinar entre ellos, mucho menos llegando tarde, o juntos. Para aumentar lo extraño, ambos tenían vendajes, el peligris en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, y el peliblanco llevaba curitas en el rostro y vendajes en las manos y brazos.

Los puestos delante estaban todos ocupados ya así que Hitsugaya comenzó a amenazar con la mirada a los del frente, pero Ichimaru arrastró al irritable chico con él hasta los pocos puestos vacíos al final.

La personalidad irritable del pequeño definitivamente chocaba con la relajada del más alto, pero de igual manera todos notaban que se estaban llevando mejor que de costumbre, Gin incluso le pedía ayuda al menor para entender a los profesores.

A la hora del almuerzo Ichimaru presentó a Hitsugaya con sus amigos de otras facultades, los cuales al principio estaban aterrados de él pero se acostumbraron rápidamente a su mal humor, viendo cómo Gin lo hacía comportarse como el niño orgulloso que era, que todos pensaron tal vez ambos eran.

...

Con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más cercanos, Ichimaru tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la abuela de su amigo, y en una visita sorpresa Hitsugaya conoció a los padres del alto. La amistad de los chicos se hizo más fuerte, y con esta, también sus sentimientos por el otro.

—Toushirou. —Tomó el hombro del menor y lo movió un poco, ambos se habían dormido hablando sobre el show que daban al momento.

Aparentemente se había dormido más profundo que él, así que lo tomó en brazos y con cuidado caminó hasta su habitación, dejándolo en la cama. Se quedó un rato escuchándolo dormir, murmurando cosas que para Ichimaru realmente no tenían sentido. Ninguno hasta que escuchó su nombre. El pequeño había comenzado a llamarlo suavemente.

Gin se acercó a él, —¿sí? —Y en cuanto respondió, los brazos de Toushirou lo atraparon acercándolo más en un abrazo. El mayor estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él, podía sentir su suave respiración mezclándose con la suya propia, sabía que sus rostros estaban cerca gracias a esto.

No pudo resistirse, y bajó un poco más, buscando con sus labios los del más pequeño. Al encontrarlos por fin, presionó los suyos contra los suaves al frente de estos, sintiendo mariposas por todas partes con el contacto. Quería más, necesitaba sentir más a aquél chico que tanto le gustaba y le traía loco.

Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de este y abrió sus ojos, estaba tan atontado con la situación que parte de él tenía la esperanza de poder ver a Hitsugaya. Su sorpresa fue cuando los suaves y delicados labios del menor comenzaron a moverse torpemente, en un tímido intento por corresponder.

Estaba sorprendido pero no por que hubiera despertado sino porque estuviera correspondiendo. Se le hizo adorable, todo en el chico era adorable.

El peliblanco sentía que estaba viendo estrellas, reflejadas en el azul de los ojos del peligris, los cuales parecían penetrar su alma, debilitándolo por completo y dejándolo totalmente vulnerable. Pero le gustaba eso, le gustaba que le hiciera sentir así, ya que a su lado no sentía peligro alguno, podría dejarse debilitar en frente de él en cualquier momento y no importarle. Sentía demasiado por él.

Toushirou lo hizo separarse un poco, Gin no quería seguía tratando de buscar el contacto con los labios una vez más. Era como si hubiera entrado en modo automático, no pensaba claramente.

—G-Gin, espera... —El sonido de su voz lo sacó del transe, pero no por completo ya que no alcanzó a decir una sola palabra. —Abre tu boca un poco. —La expresión de confusión en el rostro del mayor se había convertido en su vista favorita. —Solo hazlo. —Exigió, y como si fuera una mascota el otro obedeció.

El menor lo acercó, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su "amigo". Lo abrazó por el cuello una vez más, intentando torpemente hacer lo que alguna vez accidentalmente vio en un vídeo. Gin imitó la acción, entrelazando ambas lenguas en el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos. Sentían como si sus mundos comenzaran a dar vueltas, embriagados en el sabor del otro.

Por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, el menor observó la delgada línea de saliva que los conectaba, la cual rápidamente se deshizo con las respiraciones de ambos. Sus ojos pronto volvieron a los que se encontraban encima de él, estaba tan mareado que no podía decir si realmente le estaba observando o no, o si realmente esos ojos brillaban o no.

—Toushirou... —Susurró, prácticamente respiró su nombre, y eso hizo que el menor sintiera escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—Gin, —lo acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieran rozándose de nuevo, —me gustas mucho...

El zorro sonrió sinceramente y se pudo apreciar un suave brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. —También me gustas mucho, —pausó por in momento, sentía que se quedaba sin aire al intentar hablar, —¿saldrías conmigo?

Sintió al pequeño asentir y ese fue el momento más feliz en su vida hasta entonces. Se acercó a besarlo una vez más, quería pasar toda la noche abrazado a él, sintiendo sus labios y escuchando su dulce voz, pero al día siguiente tenían planes y no podían pasar toda la noche despiertos.

Se acurrucaron juntos en la cama, Gin sosteniendo a su amado contra su pecho y este disfrutando del calor del abrazo. El peliplateado pudo jurar que sintió al ahora quinceañero ronroneando con el contacto.

—Eres tan lindo, neko. ♥ —Susurró lo más cerca de su cabeza que pudo.

—¿Ahora me pondrás apodos? —Preguntó el "gatito", irritado y apenado por su nuevo apodo.

—Sí~ ♥

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto. —Pensaré en uno para ti... —Murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, como tratando de que no le escuchara.

Complacido, Gin se acomodó mejor para que ambos estuvieran confortables, y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo; Toushirou hizo lo mismo luego de calmar su vergüenza.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, Shiro notó que el mayor lograba sacar partes de él que no le mostraría ni a sus amigos de la infancia, y que a cambio él sacaba un lado más amable y dulce de dicho hombre.

Pensar en eso le hizo muy feliz, tener a alguien con quien poder tener confianza y sentirse seguro le hacía feliz. Ichimaru le hacía feliz.

Eso era suficiente para él, para ambos.


End file.
